Dawn
by Valentir
Summary: Horrifically clumsy and terrified of heights, Yuki Tsukinowa is no ninja. But when she's kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha because of her special gift, will she succumb to despair or accept her new life? set in Shippuden
1. First Meeting

I watched the coffin bearers lower them into the ground

**Author's note**: well, I've had this idea in my head for such a long time, I figured I might as well put it up, seeing as I've (temporarily) lost track of 'Intoxicated.' I really hope you guys like it…please review and tell me what you think….

Disclaimer: I just own Yuki, and this weirdo timeline…

I watched the coffin bearers lower them into the ground. One first, then the other. The only two people who cared about my thoughts were now dead. It didn't seem fair. Mom and Kahoko shouldn't have died. Their traveling group shouldn't have been attacked by rogue ninja.

And was my father really _eyeing_ that young cousin over there? I sighed heavily, knowing that he'd remarry and soon, leaving me as nothing but a burden and a reminder of the past. He'd always been so cold to us, all because Mom couldn't give him a son. It wasn't her fault that she'd gotten sick after Kahoko was born. I could barely stand to listen to that stupid monk drone on about Mom.

"Himeko Tsukinow-Sama was a hardworking housewife." Yeah, right! If anyone cleaned it was me!

"Himeko Tsukinowa-Sama was disciplined with her children." Laughable.

"Himeko Tsukinowa-Sama will be truly missed." That part was true. Very, very true. I could feel the tears I'd been repressing begin to well up in my eyes. I didn't want these people to see me cry. I didn't want to be here anymore.

I turned and ran, ignoring my father's commands of "get back here!" My feet seemed to know where I was going, which was good because I didn't. I didn't stop until I couldn't breathe, sobs racking my body. I sat for awhile and cried myself out, idly contemplating what I was supposed to do with my life now.

Once the tears were gone, there was only sadness, which faded lightly as I realized where I was. This gorgeous meadow had been the playground for my sister and I. Lush green grass covered the ground and colorful wildflowers speckled the landscape. The menacing forest where we'd been forbidden to go loomed in the no-so-far away distance. The wind ruffled my black kimono, which contrasted horribly with my pale skin and white hair. I wondered briefly what I must look like. Black eyes, red-rimmed from crying gazed at the field from my face.

As I pondered when I should head back home, something 'thudded' softly against my leg. I turned and saw two dark figures making their way towards me. At my feet was a large hat one of them seemed to be missing. I observed the skyline of Konoha as I waited for them to pick their way through the grass. I held the hat in my hands, white cloth strips brushing against my skin.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?" someone called. I turned away from the mysterious figures to see Sakura Haruno, the pink haired ninja running over to me. Her two male companions Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha traveled more slowly, hesitant to willingly hang around a crying girl. Sakura near tackled me, crushing my torso in what she must have considered a hug.

"Sakura…air!" I gasped. She gave another squeeze and released me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry about your mom and sister. Kahoko, right?" I nodded mutely.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and turned back to the mysterious figures who'd stopped several yards away.

"Yuki…where did you get that hat?" asked Sasuke, an edge of panic in his voice. I pointed towards the pair.

"Shit!" was all I heard before several kunai flew towards the figure on the right.

"ITACHI UCHIHA! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" screamed Sasuke. "Itachi" said nothing, merely appeared before me and snagged the hat away from my nervous hands. 'This kind-of crap is exactly why I'm not a ninja.' I thought anxiously.

"Yuki, here!" shouted Naruto. That was all the warning I got before a kunai had fallen to the ground next to me. "Itachi" moved without thought, and faster than I could blink another kunai was coming at me, this time in direct alignment with my forehead. Black ensued.

…

I opened my eyes. I was laying on the ground, staring at the sky, and I was willing to bet the kunai lay discarded by my side. I stood with a groan. I hated regeneration.

I realized with a start that there was complete silence, every one of the ninja staring at me in various degrees of confusion and interest.

"Yuki? What…?" Sakura questioned, looking to Sasuke.

"She has a kekkai genkai?" asked Sasuke in shock.

"But she's not a ninja!" added Naruto. Sasuke sighed disapproingly.

"You don't have to be a ninja to have a kekkai genkai, idiot."

"Foolish little brother…" The missing hat man spoke for the first time, his voice both beautiful and cold. "Kisame, don't you agree that Leader-Sama would be interested in this case of kekkai genkai?" The other man nodded and began taking steps forwards, before jumping into the trees that we had gotten closer to during the fight. Sakura and Co. tensed as Itachi effortlessly swept behind me.

"Itachi! Don't think you're getting away so easily! Or are you running away because you're scared?" taunted Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother, you have never once scared me." Sasuke lunged with a screm, fist clenched tightly in a punch which Itachi easily dodged. However, I now stood in the way of Sasuke's raging attack. Sasuke punched me hard across the face, causing me to fly back some feet and into a tree. I picked myself up, however grumpily. Today sucked. Suddenly, Itachi was in front of me again and he reached for me, sweeping me over his shoulder.

I screamed loudly but Itachi was already running through the trees. I attempted to get free while a voice told me to just stay still in hopes I could find an escape route when we weren't running through the trees 100 feet up.

"If you squirm, I'll drop." Informed Itachi, possibly reading my mind. His partner, Kisame, rejoined us and grinned, as an intense wave of panic washed through my body and settled in my stomach.

"This is really uncomfortable." I whined. Maybe if I annoyed him enough, he'd let me go. I shrieked as he changed my position mid-air, carrying me bridal-style in his arms. Kisame seemed surprised, but Itachi didn't spare me a glance.

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled, resting my head on his chest, pretending his heartbeat belonged to someone who hadn't kidnapped me because he liked my kekkai genkai. I closed my eyes and slipped into unconciousness,

Itachi

Itachi stared down at the girl casually. She slept, looking entirly too comfortable. He ildly wondered if he'd done the right thing, taking her to see Leader-Sama. Her kekkai genkai was truly amazing, however. The ability to regenerate from any attack, even a fatal one. She stirred slightly, a light frown crossing her face. He found his hand had swept across her face, pushing back the hair that had blocked his view of her. He snapped his hand back quickly and almost dropped her. Her eyes opened briefly, and he could see that within her dark onyx eyes there were flecks of charcoal and ash. Not that it mattered. She's probably be dead soon. His heart skipped a beat and he had an instant headache. He growled lightly.

'Stupid girl.' He thought.

end ch. 1


	2. Camp

Author's Note: Well, I didn't get a single review…Kind-of depressing

**Author's Note:** Well, I didn't get a single review…Kind-of depressing. But I shall persevere, mostly because I've already written nine chapters of this thing. It's a slow-moving kind-of fanfiction. I'd really appreciate it if anyone, anyone at all, would review this time. Please? Pretty Please?

Disclaimer: I only own Yuki, and her tragically dead family. (By the way, I promise this isn't gonna be some angst-ridden declaration of the world's unfairness.) Enjoy!

"Hey. Hey. HEY! Kekkai Genkai girl! Wake up!" I opened my eyes just in time to see Itachi roll his.

"I'm sure she has a name, Kisame, or shall I call you Shark Boy?" Kisame sulked and turned around, muttering something about a Mr. Eyeballs.

"Yuki Tsukinowa." I whispered. Itachi released my legs and steadied me.

"Yuki. That's cool. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, and that's my partner, Itachi Uchiha. What?" Kisame asked the now glaring Itachi.

"Why don't you also tell her how many members are in the organization, and everyone's weaknesses."

"I don't know everyone's weaknesses." Kisame replied innocently. I grinned.

"So…what are we doing now?" I asked timidly. Itachi sighed.

"Nothing that you need to know about." Itachi answered nonchalantly. I stomped my foot, still going with my 'annoy-him-to-death' plan. They both stared.

"You kidnapped me, and now you have to entertain me." I whined.

"Your death would be entertaining." Growled Itachi.

"Go right ahead. I'll just come back and annoy you some more." I saw a flash of anger, and before I could blink Itachi had slashed my throat. I fell to the ground glaring defiantly.

…

I stood up again.

"Damnit, now my kimono is all bloody." I grumbled.

"We're setting up camp." Kisame chuckled. Itachi glared and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'traitor.'

"It's still daylight. Does that mean we travel at night?" I asked. Itachi gave a stiff nod.

"Kisame, set up the tent." commanded Itachi.

"What? No!" replied Kisame, but one look from Itachi sent a grumbling Kisame to get the tent.

"Sleep. We'll wake you when we leave." Itachi told me, pulling out supplies.

"You might as well not. You'll have to carry me anyways, since I can't run with you."

"Hm." I sighed before throwing myself onto a blanket. I laid there, failing to stifle a yawn, bored out of my mind. I stood and wandered into the trees, while Kisame set up the tent and Itachi started a fire. They didn't notice as I slowly backed out of sight. The second I couldn't see them, I turned and ran…straight into something solid and irritated.

"Oh, um, Itachi…I was…going to the bathroom?" I stumbled. He did not look amused as he picked me up and started walking back to camp.

"Let me go!" I yelled angrily. I quickly gave up the fight as he ignored me yet again. He set me down next to the fire and pushed me to the ground.

"No more running away."

"We'll see." I hedged. He grabbed my chin and forced my face towards his.

"No. More. Running." He snarled. I pondered this. My father would be happier without me, so he could start over. I didn't have too many friends, and I doubted anyone would actually miss me. Itachi's eyes watched me intensely, probably wondering why I wasn't saying anything.

"Ok." I agreed. A splash of surprise flitted over his face before he regained his impassive mask.

"Good." He absentmindedly patted me on the head. Kisame glanced at him before returning to whatever was boiling in the pot over the fire.

"Hey…what's going to happen to me now?" I inquired, carefully examining the ground.

"Dunno. Can't steal your kekkai genkai. You're not a ninja…you might be a good slave." Offered Kisame. I gaped, offended, and shoved a foot into his back.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled.

"I will not be a slave!" I shouted.

"Is there any real reason you kidnapped me other than to watch me suffer?" I yelled at Itachi. He didn't even look at me, gazing about the clearing with a look of arrogant indifference.

"I think it's time you went to bed." Itachi's gaze finally flickered to my face.

"That's it? That's what you have to say to me? 'Go to bed?' Damnit, Itachi, I want answers!" I shrieked. Itachi stood, put one finger on my forehead, and pushed. It felt like someone had tackled me. I dazedly stood, while I heard Kisame snickering in the background. I stomped as angrily into the tent as I could. There were only two sleeping bags.

"Take the one on the left." Kisame told me, poking his head in. "We're taking shifts." I nodded and covered myself in the warm blankets of the left and turned to face the 'wall.' I heard Itachi and Kisame talking quietly. Kisame seemed to be complaining.

"Rice." I sat up and took the bowl from Itachi's hands, glaring as little as possible. He tossed a pair of chopsticks onto my lap and pulled his head out to eat by the fire like a normal person. I glared moodily at my rice as I slowly ate it. In all the excitement of being kidnapped I'd forgotten all about mom and Kahoko. I wondered what father had thought when I hadn't returned. Had Sakura and Co. informed the town of my theft, or did they keep it to themselves? My train of thought was interrupted when Kisame threw himself onto the other sleeping bag without warning.

"Jesus Christ, Kisame! Give me a heart attack!" I shrieked.

"You'd live." Kisame replied nonchalantly.

"That-doesn't-mean-I-want-one!" I growled, kicking him with each word.

"Ow, damnnit! Stop that!" He yelled. I thrust my empty bowl into his hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know. You're the one who's done this before!" I snarled. I returned to my curled-up-in-a-ball sleep position. Still facing the wall, I heard Kisame get up and put the bowl outside near the fire, and return, grumbling, to the tent.

"Night Kisame."

"Night Yuki."

end ch. 2


	3. Welcome to the Club

Author's Note: Well, I got some reviews this time, and it made me SUPER HAPPY

**Author's Note:** Well, I got some reviews this time, and it made me SUPER HAPPY!!

…

I have a life. Really.

Disclaimer: I have some fruit chews…They're pretty good…

I woke up in mid-air, flying through trees a hundred feet tall. I screamed and twisted instinctively, startling whoever was carrying me. I felt my knee connect with something, and "someone" dropped me in a very irritated kind-of way.

"Fuck."

…

Sighing, I heaved myself up. Thankfully, I hadn't lost any limbs. That would mean regrowth that was very not fun. I turned and saw Itachi standing with his arms crossed, clearly annoyed. Kisame seemed to be stifling laughter.

"You dropped me!" I accused.

"You kicked me in the stomach." Itachi replied.

"I could've…well, ok, not _died_. But it still hurt!" I grumbled. Itachi rolled his eyes and picked me up, bridal style again. I supposed it was because having someone slam into your back with every step you took could be kind-of uncomfortable.

"Why can't Kisame carry me?"

"Gotta carry my sword." He informed.

"Excuses, excuses." I glared.

"She's gonna fit in really well." Kisame chuckled. They continued their tree-running/leaping/skipping or whatever the hell they were doing. Itachi quietly cleared his throat.

"No-one will kill you. Not permanently." Itachi glanced down at me, following his declaration.

"You don't know that. There's a whole plethora of things that could probably kill me. And-"

"Shut up." Itachi commanded. I was quiet for a moment, waiting for the attack. When nothing happened, I realized Itachi was just an asshole.

"_Rude_." I whispered. After a moment, we came into an open area, that I realized was actually a coastline. A long, wide strip of land connected an island to the coast. The strip of land had gates at both ends, and fences running lengthwise on both sides. As we moved closer, I saw what was on the island.

A multi-storied mansion surrounded by trees rested there.

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed. Itachi and Kisame stopped at the first gate and Itachi set me down, none too gently. He opened the wrought-iron gates and shoved me forward. Glaring, I continued walking, Itachi and Kisame discussing something behind me. When we reached the second gate, Kisame stepped in front of me to open it. The three of us continued forward, and several yards from the front door something exploded in front of us. I shrieked as a blond wearing a cloak like Itachi and Kisame's walked toward us, laughing.

"Damnit, Deidara! Next time, I swear…" Kisame trailed off angrily. Deidara smirked before glancing at me.

"Who's this, un?" He pointedly asked Kisame. I glanced at Itachi. He seemed to be non-chalant as usual, but his eyes carefully watched Deidara.

"None of your business." Itachi answered. He pushed me around Kisame, who stayed to chat with Deidara. We passed through a heavy wooden door, into a huge marbled foyer.

"Gods! This place is enormous!" I marveled as Itachi continued forward.

"Hurry up. We're going this way."

"Somebody's grumpy." Itachi paused before continuing, and I glared at his back. He led me past what seemed to be a kind-of living room, where I could hear voices, all the way down the hall, to a black door. He knocked once and waited.

"Enter." Someone commanded. Itachi opened the door and dragged me forward before coming to a stop in front of…well, my first impression was that is was a throne. A raised chair was before us. I glanced around the room, observing details. There was a cold, black marble floor and dark brown wooden walls. It looked like there might be another door in the back, but it was too dark to see. My observations were interrupted by Itachi's voice.

"The capture of the nine-tailed beast was unsuccessful. However, we discovered a girl with an interesting kekkai genkai. Yuki Tsukinowa." Itachi delivered his speech in his regular monotone, glancing blankly at me as my name came into the conversation. Leader-sama or whoever the hell this was stepped down onto the floor and walked forward to stand in front of me.

He was utterly terrifying.

The room, while not brightly lit, still allowed me to see far to the back wall. But this man seemed to be cast entirely in shadow. His very presence was chilling.

"Kekkai genkai. We cannot steal or copy a kekkai genkai. Is she an excellent ninja?" Leader-sama asked Itachi. Itachi shifted almost…uncomfortably?

"She is not a ninja." He replied, looking slightly over Leader-sama's shoulder. Leader-sama observed Itachi's face.

"I see. Then she is of no use. Kill her."

"Um, actually, that isn't going to happen." I blurted. I heard Itachi sigh, then before I could even blink-

…

I picked myself up off the floor for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Son of a bitch." My clothes are ruined." I complained. Itachi rolled his eyes, but Leader-sama examined me carefully.

"Explain."

"She has the ability to regenerate from any attack, even fatal." He instantly replied.

"Watch." I picked up the kunai and dragged it across my arm a few times before dropping the bloodied weapon. Leader-sama leaned closer to observe as the cuts healed and disappeared, leaving nary a sign.

"Yet, she's not a ninja." Mused Leader-sama.

"It's unfortunate. Someone should train her. Leader-sama looked up and grinned in a terrifying and evil kind-of way.

"And who would that be Itachi?" Itachi stared at the wall, neither acknowledging nor even seeming to care that Leader-sama had spoken.

"Fine. Itachi, you may train her. If need be, however, you must temporarily abandon your training to see to a mission. I don't care where she sleeps." He watched Itachi's face gleefully.

"Understood." With that, Itachi bowed, grabbed my arm and pulled me out. When the door was finally shut behind us, Itachi relaxed. Slightly.

"So, what just happened?" I asked in confusion.

"Yuki Tsukinowa, welome to the Akatsuki."

end ch. 3


	4. New Home

**Author's Note: **Finally got around to typing up the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Yuki Tsuki (heh) is mine

"I suppose I should introduce you to the other members. We've gathered in the living room to meet you." Itachi tugged on my arm, dragging me towards the living room, where a small crowd had gathered. I was surprised when the crouching black shadow started moving, revealing itself to be human. The entire populace turned to look at me as I entered. For a moment, I was confused, but I realized that everyone wore an Akatsuki cloak, which is why I momentarily thought they were all clones.

"What the hell is _that?_" wondered a man wearing a mask.

"Defiler of Jashin! Get your fucking face away from me!" screamed a shirtless guy with gray hair. I'd say he was old, but with this crowd, who knew?

"An introduction seems appropriate. Introduce us, Itachi." The man who'd asked what I was stood near the "Jashin" freak. It looked like he could be counting money, but I didn't want to get any closer.

"This is Yuki Tsukinowa, our newest member." Itachi informed.

"You know Kisame and Deidara. The cowering lump is Tobi, and the redhead next to Deidara is our resident puppet master, Sasori. The plant is Zetsu. _Don't get too close. I doubt you can recover from being eaten._" Itachi whispered this last part, and I shuddered slightly.

"Finally, Kakuzu, our very own money whore, and his freakish partner Hidan. He'll kill you every time you go near him.

"Fuck you." Dismissed Hidan. I stood frozen for a moment, before shrieking as Tobi raised his head, which was covered in a pumpkin orange mask.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He screeched as he flung himself on top of me. I heard Itachi's annoyed sigh, and managed to sit up with Tobi burying his face into my neck.

"Um…help?" Itachi grabbed Tobi by the neck and threw him. Across the room. Into a door.

"Ok. Thank you." I stumbled as I hoisted myself off the ground.

"Yuki." I looked at Itachi, who motioned to my stomach, where Tobi had attempted to run me through with a kunai.

"Damn." I pulled it out and tossed it to Itachi who pocketed it. Hidan gasped.

"Are you…are you by any chance a member of Jashin's loyal following?" He asked in shock.

"Who? No…" He seemed to be choking on his own air and his face got beet red.

"She-She has found immortality without Jashin?" I fought a rising blush.

"Well, I dunno about _immortality_ per se-"

"DIE YOU HEATHEN! DIE!" He screamed as he tackled me, and began to choke me.

"Fuck! Itachi! Shit!" I gasped.

"I already helped you today." He replied coolly. I surrendered to Hidan's hands and let the dark envelope me.

…

"Sonofabitch!" I wheezed, inhaling as much oxygen as I could. Hidan was no longer in the room and Itachi was casually chatting with Sasori and Kisame.

"You asshole!" I shrieked. I spotted a kunai on the ground and picked it up. Itachi was behind me before I could blink, a hand on my wrist and a kunai to my throat.

"And what were you planning to do with that?" He asked. He snapped me wrist and picked up the fallen kunai. I realigned my bone and glared before sitting on the ground.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

"Obviously, I have no clue. I guess I'm throwing a tantrum. But who knows, really?" I snapped.

"Well, get over it, I have to find a place for you to sleep." He commanded.

"No. I hate you. I won't do what you say." I grumbled.

"Really." He snapped icily. I was instantly flung over his shoulder and he walked out of the room. He set me down in front of the stairs and pushed me up to the second story. It was a long hall with around half a dozen doors, and a staircase in the back leading up to (presumably ) the third floor.

"Each door leads to a bedroom. Each member has their own. There are more upstairs, however, there aren't any free ones, so I suppose you'll have to sleep in my room. It's better than the couch, where Hidan would rape you." He added. He glided off in the direction of the room in the farthest corner, and I angrily stomped after him.

"This is my room. This is the only room you can go into without me with you. Do not go into the other rooms. Understand?" I nodded briefly. We stepped inside, and I stifled a gasp. It was huge, with deep red carpet and dark walls, filled with fine furniture, desks, and bookcases filled with scrolls and books. I examined a bookcase and noticed a small picture, somewhat hidden behind a scroll. I reached for it, but Itachi grabbed my hand.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"…My mother…" He turned away and pulled me towards the center of the room. Itachi had a picture of the mother he'd killed? Why? Was it remorse? Had he not wanted to kill her? I could understand that kind of pain. After all, I was basically an orphan now. I pushed the thought from my mind and focused on Itachi.

"This is the safest place for you in the house. Don't go into the other rooms, don't hang around the others without me, and make sure I know where you are." He seemed to be running through a mental list. He watched me carefully.

"Do you understand, Yuki? These rules could save you.'

"I got it. So where do I sleep?" I asked nonchalantly.

"The bed, obviously." He gave me a look like, what-else-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?

"Sor-ry." I grumbled. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving me alone in the room.

"Hmm…" I mused. 'Maybe I should make a break for it? Might as well try.' I decided. I quickly opened the huge window and crawled out onto the ledge. 'Finally my kekkai genkai becomes useful.' I thought. I released the sides and fell towards the Earth.

…

"Oh, fuck my life." I grumbled. 'That hurt!' I shouted inwardly. Now to find that gate. I pressed myself against the wall, using the nighttime and shadows to my advantage. It helped that the whole building was covered in leafy, gigantic foliage. I began sneakily making my way towards the front of the house. I heard Itachi's roar from the ground.

"IDIOT!"

"Crap." I murmured. 'He sounds really angry. He's gonna beat me to death.' I fretted, hearing him jump from the window and land on his feet, unlike myself. He stood calmly and turned to face me. I began to panic.

"Yuki, come out of the bushes right now." He growled. I whimpered and shook my head.

"If you come out **now** I won't kill you." He offered "generously." I snorted. He was suddenly in front of me, face blank, but eyes full of suppressed rage. I did the only thing any frightened prey would've.

I ran.

And I think he was amused, because he didn't catch me right away, and he didn't even break my wrist when he grabbed it.

"Tag." I almost thought he'd made a joke, but no.

"Just thought I'd give it a try." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"I can walk." I complained. He ignored me. We jumped up to the windows and he none-too-gently threw me across the room. I hit the wall and crumpled to the floor.

"Ow, damnit!" He lifted me by the shoulders and slammed me against the wall, then slapped me across the face. 'He must be angrier than I thought.' I was perfectly still, not making eye contact. It was a show of dominance. Resistance is futile.

"No more running."

"But-"

"No. More. Running." He demanded. I nodded mutely, and he released me and stepped back. Which is when I noticed he was shirtless. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly muscled alabaster chest. It rose and fell with every breath. I blushed when I realized I was staring, but Itachi said nothing.

"You don't have any sleeping clothes, do you?" He mused. His rage was gone, replaced by indifference.

"You'll have to borrow a shirt." He moved towards his dresser, a huge wooden thing, and after a moment of hesitation, plucked a shirt from its depths. It was a black dress shirt.

"This should do for the night. You'll need new clothes, and since you can't be trusted by yourself, I'll have to escort you." He must've decided something, because he stopped talking to his clothes and shut the wardrobes.

"Here." He tossed the shirt to me.

"Um…do you have any shorts?" He quickly tugged a pair from a drawer and handed it to me without looking.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, offended.

"Is there a problem?" He sighed.

"No." I answered sulkily. He walked into the bathroom, although he didn't shut the door. I stuck out my tongue and quickly pulled off my bloody, ripped mourning kimono. I stepped into the boxers, black off course and slid on Itachi's shirt.

"Done?" Itachi called.

"Yep." He came back into the room and towards the lights, which he flicked out, sending the room into darkness. I heard rustling and attempted to make my way towards it.

"_Ow_."

"Shi-"

"Goddamnit!

I yelped as hands touched my waist.

"Gods, Itachi! Could you warn me?" I grumbled. I could practically hear his eyes roll. He started walking, guiding me towards the bed. The longer we walked, the more I could feel myself blush, and I was thankful that Itachi couldn't see my face.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked. I stumbled, but he tugged me upright. I mumbled something that even I didn't understand.

"Let me guess. You've never been in a bed with a man before." He stated. 'Douche.' I thought.

"Not even a boy." I replied. I heard something, and momentarily thought I'd hallucinated. But I hadn't. Itachi, mighty Itachi had just chuckled.

"Wow. I didn't know you could chuckle!" I told him. He was silent. I felt something soft brush my leg. I shrieked and threw myself into Itachi's chest.

"That would be the bed." He murmured above me. I blushed again.

"It came out of nowhere." I grumbled.

"Uh huh." He picked me up and threw me onto the bed. I may have been hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Yuki. Go to sleep."

"Okey dokey." I replied in a forcedly light voice. I managed to make my way under the covers, and scooted to the edge. I thought I may not be able to fall asleep, but the minute my eyes closed, dreams were not far behind.

[end ch. 4]


	5. Prepare for Disaster

**Author's Note: **So, I worked through the outlines for Dawn, and finished, so I just need to write it all down. Then type it, obviously. :D

Disclaimer: Yuki's mine, and that's about it.

Dedicated to The Demoness of Evil

_Thanks for being my muse Lenie!_

Someone shook me.

"Yuki, wake up."

"Mom? Five more minutes…" I trailed off and rolled onto my side. I heard a sigh that was strangely familiar. I rolled back.

"Wait a minute." I mumbled. I sat up, yawning and stretching. I was still sleep dazed, and had yet to actually open my eyes. My memory rushed back.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, opening my eyes. Itachi was fully dressed, and standing by the bed.

"Seven am."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. He looked mildly confused.

"What's the matter?"

"It's freakin' seven in the morning! Why did you wake me up at seven in the morning?" I groaned before flopping back in bed. He sighed and pulled me out, leaving me shivering in only his boxers and shirt.

"Why are you shivering?"

"It's fuckin' cold, is why!" He ignored me and handed me my kimono from yesterday.

"Get dressed. We're shopping." He pronounced the last with word with more venom than usual. I stared at him.

"What now?" He sighed.

"You're taking me shopping?" I mused.

"Are you deaf?"

"No, but I'm not going in this." I held up the kimono, which was tattered and bloody.

"Fine. Will you be going in that?" He gestured to the clothes I wore now.

"Maybe." I hedged defiantly.

"Fine, but I will stop no-one from raping you." He replied. I glared and stalked to his closet.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" I asked, while opening his closet.

"Like you're rummaging through my clothes." I pulled out a shirt and pants.

"This'll do. Go hang out in the bathroom for a minute." He rolled his eyes and exited. When I was certain the door was closed, I slipped out of the nightclothes and put on his pants and shirt. They were a little big, but some help from a stray belt fixed that. Itachi came back, and I followed him into the hall.

"So, where we headed, boss?" I asked brightly.

"You need clothes and ninja supplies."

"Ninja supplies?"

"Yes. For training. I'm not letting you have mine."

"But I don't want to be a ninja! I refuse!" I whined.

"I'm a very good teacher." He replied, ignoring as usual.

"Not the problem! Shall I list the reasons? One: I'm scared of heights. Two: I don't do the whole killing thing. Three: I'm horrifically clumsy."

"You aren't that bad. We can work around it." At the moment, naturally, I tripped on the beautifully smooth floor and proceeded to fall down the stairs.

…

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I groaned as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"What were you saying?" I asked innocently.

"I think the reason you have this particular Kekkai Genkai is because if you didn't, you'd have died a long time ago." Itachi suggested.

"I know. I died a lot when I was young. I actually died being born."

"Hm. That must've been when your Kekkai Genkai was triggered. Birth. Hm." He shook his head and helped me stand. Before I could take another nasty little tumble, Itachi picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"I'd protest, but this is a pretty good idea." I mumbled. He sighed again, and released me once we'd gotten to the bottom.

"HEY YUKI!" Someone bellowed enthusiastically next to my ear. I turned to see Kisame. I hadn't noticed yesterday, but he was at least a foot taller than me, and I wondered how I'd missed him.

"What Kisame?" I grumbled.

"Just sayin' hi! What're you to up to?" He asked.

"Shopping!" I answered and turned to face Itachi.

"You shouldn't go alone." Kisame said, with a hand on my arm.

"Um, kinda not. Itachi is taking me." I gently removed his hand and grabbed Itachi's arm. I moved to go forward, tugging on Itachi's arm like a petulant child.

"Wait a moment, Yuki. I need to get something." The next second he was gone, leaving me alone with Kisame. He promptly wandered away.

"Uh, Kisame? I don't think I'm supposed to be-" The door slammed shut and the entire hall was suddenly much creepier.

"Alone." I mumbled.

"You're alone? Reeeally." Came a cold voice from DIRECTLY BEHIND ME. I shrieked and leapt forward, turning to see a smirking Hidan.

"Jeez, Hidan, you could freakin' kill someone like that!"

"Apparently not." He said, walking towards me with what I can only describe as a terror-inducing swagger. I started taking short steps backwards as he came closer and closer.

"Hidan." At Itachi's voice he turned, smirk growing.

"May I inquire as to what you were doing?"

"Just enjoying Yuki's company. It's nice to share, Itachi." Hidan's smirk grew to a near grin as Itachi's face hardened and he walked around Hidan, took me arm and pulled me outside. Hidan was chuckling as he shut the front door.

"Didn't I tell you not to be alone?" Itachi scolded.

"It's not my fault Kisame just walked out!"

"And you didn't follow him why?"

"Well, sor-ry! I'll know better next time." I mumbled.

"So, where are we going?" I asked just as Itachi scooped me up.

"Ok, I think we've had a miscommunication. Use your words, Itachi. TO WARN ME." I growled.

"You're very slow." I huffed at his reply and crossed my arms as he took off.

"It's not far, is it?" I whined.

"No." I sighed and let my head fall onto his chest to catch up on the sleep I'd missed.

[end ch. 5]


End file.
